


No Angeles

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Rules [2]
Category: Constantine (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Demons, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's rules said Balthazar still had to try to corrupt Loki in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angeles

Approximately sixty-four years had passed since Balthazar and Gabriel had first met Loki in Norway. Now, they had met again in Los Angeles and nearly skipped straight to the revealing circumstances.

Among those with magic, whether it was one like himself a 'half'-demon, a 'half'-angel like Gabriel or an Asgardian like Loki, sex was a way to become familiar with another's magic. To become familiar was to gain some protection from others with the same magic because of the tiny pieces that a soul, no matter how pure or damned, absorbed during sex and afterwards for a short time.

Even before the last hours Balthazar had known that his regular manipulations wouldn't work. Still, Lucifer's rules said he still had to try to corrupt the emerald-eyed Prince in someway, even though he didn't want to. Loki lay between himself and Gabriel on the dark-sapphire sheets while the warmed-pink hue faded from the pale-skin, those emerald-eyes glowed from the excess of magic. That, of course, was also only visible to magic-users.

 _'He really shouldn't look even more tempting_ _**after** _ _sex. Loki doesn't know that much about Earth/Midgard's history, I could use that somehow.'_

Gabriel laid on his side, his wings rustling in content, ran a hand languidly through Loki's hair. Loki turned to kiss the red-haired half-angel as he stroked Gabriel's feathers. The first time he'd only gotten the King-sized bed because Gabriel liked to stretch his wings, now though, it was more than big enough for all of them. He laid his arm across Loki's stomach to caress Gabriel's hip. Yes, absorbing Heaven's magic was slightly painful being what he was, but somehow Gabriel loved him and it helped.

 _'I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about World War 2, yet. I mean we were in Occupied Norway when we met Loki. Ah, and it all started because of what's-his-name the Grand-duke getting shot and killed...not that I know anything about that, of course._ _**That's it !** _ _I could...ahem, convince Loki to try to take over the Earth.'_

Balthazar murmured, "Doesn't it feel nice like this, Loki ?" as he leaned down to press a kiss against Loki's cheekbone.

A deep sigh from Loki, "That it does, Balthazar, that it does."

Even the smog-diluted moonlight that filtered through the soft grey-painted, master bedroom's windows wasn't enough to make Loki and Gabriel look like humans. Since Loki was an Asgardian and Gabriel an angel the two were by definition inhumanly beautiful.

Gabriel suddenly spoke up, "Regretfully, my dears, I have to leave, something just came up at the Theological Society."

He and Loki both watched Gabriel's wings disappear before the grey-eyed angel rolled out of the bed. As Gabriel magically cleaned himself and dressed in his black-pants, blue dress-shirt and black-vest, with his features being even prettier than Loki's, Gabriel turned, once again, into a perfectly androgynous creature. Seconds passed before Gabriel became intangible and flew out the window. With Gabriel gone Loki moved and pressed closer to him as he lay down.

 _'Oh, this is just too perfect. Is it God, or one of Norway's Norns that made it so ? I think those Norns like God as much as I do, which sure as Hell isn't much. Since Loki's doesn't know the history, he won't even know I'm lying like a bear-skin rug because even though I leave out the war crimes bit, it's still the truth. There's a reason even_ _**Lucifer** _ _thought turning Adolf Hilter into a half-demon would be too risky. Los Angeles would've become either No Angeles or Muchos Angeles in minutes, it would've been kind of amusing though.'_

A, "Tsk, tsk." left Balthazar's lips and he shook his head. "It would be so much easier if the humans had someone to control them. They don't like to admit it, but they love being told what to do. They just need a strong, charismatic person to make them realize it like you. Take the human called Adolf Hitler for an unworthy example, he wanted to restore Germany to its former glory, he convinced thousands of people to help him and they loved him for it." _'Briefly, before they realized it was as horrible for them as it was others.'_   "They ended up treating him like a God, Loki." _'Only because he made them through duress.'_ "Unlike him, you actually are a God, imagine what you could do."

Loki's head tilted as he considered it, "I might get some respect from Father then. There would be no way that he could ignore a whole Realm bowing before me...perhaps, someday."

_'Oh, damn, I almost thought I had him. Sorry, Boss, looks like it's not happening tonight.'_

Slowly, Balthazar nodded and agreed, "You're right, Odin couldn't ignore it and he'd have to respect you then. Well, if you do go through with it...I would love to help out. If you have the mind, will you find me ?"

Just before Loki replied, "Of course, I would Balthazar you did help me, after all." Gabriel, who'd been listening for the past two minutes, appeared back in the bedroom. The words made him and Gabriel exchange looks. _'Even if our plan fails, Loki's could work.'_

Moments later, Loki's head rested on his shoulder and Gabriel undressed before climbing back into the bed. He leaned over the edge of the bed, pulled the blanket up then lay it over them. Even though he didn't need to sleep at the moment, none of them really needed to now, it was nice to sleep. Especially, when it had been himself and Gabriel, so, why not with Loki as well ? Actual sleep was the second reason he'd bought the bed, after all. Gabriel mirrored his earlier gesture as he let himself drift to sleep.


End file.
